The Truth Comes Out
by TaraHale69
Summary: An Inheritance reveals something beyond anything that Harry can Imaginean family that was torn apart and light and dark arnt what they appear to be. EVILDUMBLES creature fic GOODTOM creatureharry TOP/DOM/AlPHA/Harry matefic harry/draco/lucius/snape
1. Same old Summer

Harry woke in a cold sweat and made a grab for his glasses on his night stand. Once he adjusted his glasses and turned on his lamp he sits up and looked around his small room which was littlered with half written scrolls and empty ink pots broken quills and half read books.

'The sames as last summer I guess.' Harry thought to himself. 'NO letters NO Sirius and NO fun and fun lottle nightmare everynight.

Harry lifts himself off his bed and walks over to the mirror in his armoire (the one he threw dobby into in his second year) He had grown over the summer his hair now hung perfectly over his face and he was now 6'3 and taller than Ron he had an athetic build from Quidditch and all the chores his uncle made him do everyday in the hot sun which had given him a tan most would kill to have all in all He looked like a greek sex god. Some other things have been happening to him over the summer that had harry confused like how he had started to look less and less like one James Potter and how his scences have become sharper and a strange letter that had hime goin to Gringotts even after he went to get all his things it was something about an Inheritance.

(flashback)

Harry had woken up to his Uncle Vernon yelling in the livingroom about freak showing up in his house so early in the morning and other nonsence.

Harry got up and got dressed in his over size cloth handed down by his wale of a cousin Dudley and walked downstairs to see who was here and as he walked downstairs so see Hermione and Fred and George waiting for him in the livingroom

"We are here to take you shopping for your school supplies we will be meeting Remus and Tonks there and then we are to take you straight home." Says Hermione.

(skip forward to when Harry Gets home)

"Get to your room freak and dont come out for anything ecept to do the work around the house while im at work"Yelled Vernon Dursley. "and only let that ruddy bird of yours out at night you got that."

" Yes Uncle Vernon."replied Harry.

(later that night)

*tap tap tap*

"hmmmmm go away." groaned Harry.

*tap Tap TAP*

"alright already i'm coming just keep quiet." Whispered Harry as he put on his glasses and opened the window to let in Hedwig only she wasnt alone with her was a Black Gringotts owl with a letter and a small bag of floo powder. Harry gave each owl a treat and snuck out to get them some fresh water and when he came back to his room he put the water down and grabed his letter and opened it.

_Dear _

_ I am writing to inform you that there will be reading of one Black and of a Potter and Potter July 30 and you are requested to attend it will start at 9am and go till 1:30pm there will be a special floo set up for that day so do not worry about transportation._

_ Signed_

_Nagnok Your gringotts Goblin_

(End Flashback)

And so Harry Finished looking in the mirror relizes its 2am and he's not tired so he gets dressed cleans up his room does his potions homework till 6:30 then goes downstairs to get breackfast ready and sets it all out when he hears Aunt Petunias alarm go off so he takes his food to his room.

After breakfast Vernon went to work and Harry went down did the dishes and gets ready to go to Gringotts for the reading.

On his way downstairs Harrys Aunt stops him

"Im sorry Harry" She says before turning around and walking up the stairs.

Harry walks over to the fire place which was left as a real fireplace after the summer before 4th year Harry reaches into his pocked grabs the floo powder steps into the fire place and says "Gringotts"

After He comes threw he hears ""

TBC


	2. The Reading of the Wills

Disclaimer-I do not own any harry potter charactor the belong to J.K.R

First off i would love to thank my reveiwers you brought a smile to my face as this is only my second fic and have not gotten one bad reveiw yay me.

Secondly i would like to say to those who like my story the first 5 reveiwers will get a sneak peak for every chapter.(the first five changes from chapter to chapter).

Thirdly to the next chapter

After he come threw the he hear "Thank you for coming ."say a goblin walking up to."Right on time to though I am sorry to inform you that you are quiet early for the reading of wills would you like..."

"I will take it from here Griphook"say another goblin walking bows and walks away.

"Ummm and who are you?"askes a confused Harry.

"I'm sorry My name is Nagnok and I am in charge of the Black vaults and the Potter Vaults along with others which we will discuss in due time."anwser Nagnok looking right into Harry's eye with his beedy black one that remind him of a rat."Come with me to my office"say Nagnok as he turns around and start walking down and unknown corridor in hurries to catch up as to not get lost.

Harry lost count of how mant turns they made untill Nagnok finally stoped outside of rather impressive doors dark cherry wood inlaid with what appeared to be silver but upon further inspection was actually Mithros.

"I have a Dwarven client who liked my work these doors were a gift they have many enchatments on them as well"explains Nagnok."They have a twin but those where lost since the time of the school founders some people say one of the founder had them locked away in one of there homes."

"Oh, they are very nice" Harry turns and say.

"Oh well in we go we have many matters to discuss before the Reading of wills."Said Nagnok."Ok I must first say that Upon the death of your godfather Sirius Black you were to be emancipated."

"WHAT! why was I not informed of this after his death?"Says Harry angrily.

"Well we sent notification to your legal guardian and He sent back that you didnt want it as it was to dangerous but now it is rather pointless as you will be turning 17 tomorrow and will be of age to the next matter i am sorry to inform you that you were adopted by The Potters at the age of 2 months at the request of your Mother and Father"Say Nagnok is a rather calm way as he wait for the information to sink in.

"Who are my real parents?"asked Harry rather calmly.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle and Bellatrix Black"replies the goblin.

"I thought it was LeStrange"Harry asked curiousity peaking through his emerald eyes.

"No its Black because the marrage between Rodulphus was faked after you parents were attacked after they gave you up"States Nagnok."You are taking this rather well "

"Well i have noticed over the last few weeks changes in my appearance and I found myself looking less and less like James Potter and more like a young Tom now that I think about it."relizes Harry.

"May I inquire as to how you know what a young tom looks like."Nagnok asked curiously.

"Well in second year there was a basilisk going aroung harming students and it turned out to be Tom or at least part of his soul in his old diary."Says Harry."So back to before whay was the marriage faked"

"Because you parents are mates and the marriage was to protect her after they were cursed"Nagnok says.

"OK whats this curse you keep mentioning"inquires Harry.

"Its Only know by some in its original tongue but in enlish its Feverish Mind it causes you to lose yourself insind your own mind and there is no listed cure,"says Nagnok." But that doesnt mean there is no cure, Oh my it 12:30 the other will be arriving momentarily I would like you to stop by tomorrow with all your things I will also keep the floo open and please for now keep this between up you dont know who to trust yet I must go get the others."

Nagnok walks aroung his desk and out the doors this really gave Harry a chance to look at the office it was rather impressive what you whould see in the movies red velvet with dark would to chairs by a fireplace, there were filing cabinets and bookselves. After taking a look around Harry soon began to think about who he should and should not trust really he never really thought about it before he knew he could trust Remus and Hermione and the Twins but who else could he trust. Just as he was coming out of his mussings the doors opened and in walked a big group of people there was Tonks and her Mom there was Malfoy and his parents there was Remus and Hermione and the Weasley and Albus and the most shocking was Snape they all followed Nagnok into the office and sat in the newly summoned chairs.

"We are here today to hear the wills of First Sirius Black and Second Of James Potter and Third Lily Potter ne Evans"States Nagnok.

"First "

'_Hello if you are hearing this then I am dead hopefully gone out fighting or pulling the best prank ever I would first like to say To my cousins 'Cissa and Andy I leave you 5 million galleons each to do with as you the Fred and George I leave you all my prank plans that I never got to do and 2 Million galleons each To Hermione I leave the Black library because you will love it more than anyone else and 3 million galleons to Ginny I leave the Isle Black and 3 million Charlie im sorry we never got to chat more but I leave you three Dragon eggs from the Black vault and to Bill I leave the Black Manor in France to you and your lovely Authur I leave 10 million galleons to do with as you please and to Molly I leave you the Deed to The burrow and 1 million galleons and Ron i leave you 1 million galleons to do with as you please. Remus and Harry I leave the rest to you to do with at you please to split how you want it and Harry I leave you my title as The Lord Black._

_Know that where ever I am, I am with Lily and James.'_

_With love Padfoot_

Harry looked around the room and saw many expression from sadness coming from Andy and Remus and The twins and Hermione and Ginny. Indifference from the Malfoys and Snape. Fury from Molly and Ron and strangely enough Dumbledor.

"Next is the will of James Potter"

'_If you are reading this then I am dead I will keep this short and to the point. I hope I went out protecting my family and I want to say sorry to My Lily Flower and Harry and if Lily didnt make it I'm sorry Harry there is so much you should know but nowis not the time to say it. On to the present giving._

_To Sirius I leave the Potter Isle such good memories there and 50 million galleons. To Remus I leave the Potter woods and the manor in the woods along with 60 million galleons. To Harry I leave everything else including the Title of Lord Potter and Lord Gryffindor._

_With lots of love and no regrets Prongs'_

By this time Remus looked about ready to crawl into bed and cry for the rest of his life thats wheni notice him and Hermione were holdin hand and sitting awfully close and judging by the look on Tonks's face she notice to untill she saw me then she looked back at Nagnok who also drew my attention.

"Now to the final will, The will of Lily Potter ne Evans

'_I am dead if you are reading this and I hope i went out fighting the evil that threatens my family before I hand out all my earthy possesions I must tell you that I was Adopted my the Evans Family and am actually a Direct decendant of Helga Hufflepuff and the last of the line so Harry Im sorry I knew you would end up With the Dursleys no matter what because this is not known by many but Helga was a great seer and it seems i too got that gift. Now to the Severus I leave all of my Potions books and 10 million 'Cissa I leave the photo albums from school and all of the Jewels from that collection we started. To Remus I leave all My DADA books I collected over the years and to Harry my sweet boy I leave everything else._

_Lily'_

"Now that all has been said all transfers have been made you may all leave when you wish just call Griphook and he will show you the way out."Says Nagnok

"Nagnok can you show me to the floo now."asked Harry.

"of coarse."Replies the goblin.

Harry walks over to Remus and gives him a hug and whispers in his ear "ill owl you later." Turns around and walks out.

Harry and Nagnok walked in silence till the reached the floo and Nagnok turned to Harry "It's best we meet around 2pm tomorrow"

"alright ill see you then."Harry says and he steps into the fire place and floos home.

(Number 4 Private drive)

Harry gets home just in time to finish his chores before his Uncle got home and have dinner on the table.

"This is a bit cold freak go to your room after you heat it up with no dinner"

Harry heated it up with no complaint as he was not really hungry after today. All Harry wanted to do was go to sleep and so he put the food out hot and went upstairs got ready for bed he fell asleep watchin the clock as it hit 8:37pm.

Harry woke up at exactly Midnight with terriable pain shooting through his entire body but the worst was his gums his finger tips and his back. The pain lasted 3 hours untill Harry finally fell into the darkness of sleep.

TBC


	3. authors note please read!

Authors note

OK heres the thing i keep gettin reveiws that i need a beta but i dont know how to get on so can someone tell me cause im not updating till i have one.

Another thing IM sorry but I need some ideas as to what to do with the Weasleys and the Professors so anyone give me some ideas i already have Bad ron and hermies but im really undecided on the rest of them.

thank you all i look forward to your ideas and i will try to incorperate as many as i can.


	4. Authors note Important

...Authors Note to My FANS...

First off I would like to say sorry for not posting this sooner to let you my reader know whats goin on.

I have had a lot of bad things happen in the last chapter in my life.

I found out my Aunt has cancer and that my Gramas new husband is on the abusive side which had to be delt with right way and my mom has recently applied for the navy.

While there has been some bad thing there had also been good thing Like my birthday and Relitives coming out my way.

But to the point I will be writing and postin before next friday and I will try to get a couple chapter and I promise not to rush them and be all sloppy and per request i have found a beta Maddzatazz who will be helping with all those pesky grammer errors that im prone to have...-_-' so those will be up soon in the mean time you can check out my beta or get reaquainted with my story.

Once again sorry for not posting for so long i know when you like a story you dont like to wait so SORRY!


	5. Heart to Heart,Confrontation,& Gringotts

I don not own harry potter or any of the charactors im only using them for my own twisted means.

Betaed by GoddessHathor666 who is a personal friend of mine.

Chapter 3

Harry awoke the next morning sore and tired with a heat underneath his skin that was so faint that it might as well not even be there. He opened his eyes and reached over to grab his glasses and but them on but when he put them on and looked around the room everything was very blurry so he removed the specktacles and relized that he had perfect vision. Harry could see everything in perfect detail which was a delightful change. He then turned to look at his clock on his night side table to see that he over slept as it was 10:38am he shot out of his bed to race downstair only to have a pain shoot through his entire body mostly his back. So hea reached to where it hurt only to feel slight bumpes in between his sholder blades which he found rather odd but chose to ignore it as to find out why he was not awoke to make breackfast or to find out his chores for the day so he didnt get in trouble. So he walks downstairs to to find his Aunt in the kitchen cooking.

"Aunt Petunia why didnt you wake me up this morning?" Harry asked.

"I tried but you were so sound asleep that I left you to sleep and because it was a very big night for you last night coming into your inheritence and all." Replies his aunt.

"How did you know about that?" Inquired Harry.

"I know all about it because your mother left a letter that your parents your real ones that is were different even for wizards that the were creatures as well and that you would be to ." Petuina says. " Now sit down and have some breakfast."

Harry sits down as Petunia sits a plate of scrambeled eggs with chopped green onions and green peppers in it. Petuinia sits down beside Harry when he suddenly remembers.

"Why are you sorry Aunty?" Harry askes as he finished swollowing the food in his mouth.

"Im sorry for the was you grew up and how my Husband treated you and I want to let you know that I tried to leave I did but everytime I filed for divorce it was denied no matter what proof I had I even had money saved away so we could move out and find a nice house away from that strange old mans influence" Petunia replies with a voice full of regret.

"What man Aunty?" Harry ask curiosly.

"That man with the long gray beard who kept sending money and telling Vernon to do cruel things to you." Cried his Aunt.

At this point his Aunt was sobbing and Harry was furious because he only knew one person with a long gray beard and that was Dumbledor. Harry gets up and gives his Aunt a hug and whispers.

"I know your not my blood Aunt but I received property yesterday from my parents and my godfather so if you still want out of this marrige then you can come and live with me at one of my homes but there is one thing you cant bring Dudley."Harry asked his Aunt.

"Thats ok hes not even my son Vernon was married before me but she left after he was born and when I met Vernon he was such a nice man and Dudley was a sweet little boy but now hes just like his father." Stated Petuina. " They are both cruel men and Harry I would love to live with if only for the fact that I have to make up for everything that I did to you and that I failed Lily in protecting her son."

"Ok then Im going to go get ready because I have to go to the bank and set somethings in order so when I get back i want you packed and ready to go and Ill make sure im back before Vernon get home from work."Harry askes.

"Ok ill go start packing now."

Harry looks at the egg and decides hes not even hungry so he clears off his plate and goes upstaires to have a shower and get ready to go to Gringotts.

Harry hops in the hot shower and thinks about all that happened in the last half hour and how much he had missed growing up and how things were very wrong with some of the people he thought he could trust and then his mind began to wonder to the dream he had last night about three beatiful men and then a sudden heat underneath his skin became almost unbearable and he found himself growing hard as flashes of him and these men were doing things that should be illeagal. Harry took himself in his hand and had a good hard wank while the images ran behind his eyelids. Harry came hard and was still going he did this so many times he lost count and finally stoped when the water ran ice cold.

Getting out of the shower He wrapes the towel around his waist and walkes into his bedroom to get dresses. He pickes out black robes with emerald green trim and silver lining and he does his hair into a high pony tail and it has grown to mid back over night. He looks at the clock to see its almost noon so he walkes out into the hallway and tells his Aunt hes going and that he will be back as soon as possiable then heads to the fire place with the floo powder in hand he takes some out and throws it into the fire yells "Gringotts" and steps throught the Floo. Only to enter a very busy Gringotts lobby.

He only had to wait a minute before Nagnok was walking towards him followed by and angry looking Albus. Nagnok saw him and turned aroung to face Dumbledor within hearing distance of where Harry stood.

"I will not let you make a withdrawl from the Potter vaults as you are no longer the legal gaurdian of the young Lord Potter." Nagnok stated in a tone that left no room for argument.

"I have a signed note by Harry himself saying the money is for him." Albus tries.

Harry was almost foaming at the mouth at this point and decideds to step forward and join the conversation.

"Actually Albus I dont believe you do because I have never asked you to get me money from my vault in the entire time ive known you."Harry states and turnes to Nagnok. "How long has been coming here saying he has been getting money for me at my permission?"

"10 Years Young Lord."Nagnok say.

"Well I find that rather impossible as I have not even known I was a Wizard till I was 11." Harry stated watching Albuses face slowly turn into a scowl.

"We can take all the money back Young Lord if that is your wish?" Askes Nagnok.

"We can discuss this later in a more private setting but first Albus I want you to leave me alone and never mess with my life again or I will have you in Azkaban before you say trial do you understand." Harry said with such malice in his voice that it sent shivers visably down Albuses spine.

"Of course Lord Potter" Spat Dumbledor. 'This isnt over you little welp' he thought.

Albus turned and walked out out of Gringotts and into the crowd. Nagnok motions for Harry to follow him to his office.

"We are going to talk about what you own and what you are going to do about Dumbledor." Nagnok says.

"Ok lets start with what I own"Harry says.

" Heres a list of monies and properties" Nagnok replies handing him a peice or parchment which Harry read what it says

_Vaults and Properties attached to them_

_Potter_

_135 million galleons_

_2 vault of heirlooms _

_Potter Caslte in Wales_

_Potter Manor in France_

_and the Title of Lord Potter _

_Evans_

_50 million galleon_

_1 heirloom vault_

_no properties_

_Tittle Lord hufflepuff_

_Gryffindor _

_300 million galleons_

_4 heirloom vaults_

_Gryffindor Manor in Gryffyndor Forest _

_1/4 of hogwarts_

_Title Lord Gryffindor_

_Hufflepuff_

_240 million galleons_

_3 heirloom vaults_

_1/4 hogwarts_

_Lord Hufflepuff_

_Slytherin_

_325 million galleons_

_2 heirloom vaults _

_Slytherin Castle in Wales _

_1/4 hogwarts _

_Lord Slytherin_

_Ravenclaw_

_136 million galleons_

_6 heirloom vaults_

_Ravenclaw cottage _

_1/4 of hogwarts_

_Lord Ravenclaw_

_Black_

_250 million galleons_

_2 heirloom vaults_

_Number 12, Grimmauld Place_

_Lord Black_

Harry looks up from the parchment shocked he knew being Toms son he would get Slytherin but.

"How am I Lord Ravenclaw?" Harry asked/

"Your mothers father was from that line but you will only retain the title while your parents are under the curse."Nagnok states. "Now onto the money Albus stole from you what do you want me to do with it?'

"How much has he stolen and where did it go?" asked Harry.

"12 Million galleons went to one Mrs Molly Weasley and approxamitly 2 million pounds went to one Vernon Dursley and 20 million galleons went to the Order of the Phoenix and 15 million to Albus Dumbledor." Nagnok reads off a peice of parchment.

"I want it all taken back if thats possible." Harry half demands half questions.

"Oh yes young Lord it is." Nagnok chuckles. " Now im sure you have noticed a difference in your appearace and scences and I will tell you why you have come into your creature inheritenceas well as your normal wizard inheritence would you like to know what you are?" Asked Nagnok.

"Yea I would because it probly has something to do with these bumbs on my back." Harry was curios.

"Yes it does you are Half Dragon Veela and Half Iccubus and I have taken the liberty to get these book on those creatures and there mates from your vaults."Nagnok says handing Harry three books in a bag. "I have also gotten you a pouch that will take money directly from your accounts and a muggle creadit card that works the same way."

"Thank you I was wondering if i could get a porkey for my Aunt and myself to Gryffindor Manor and if i could set up an appointment for 2 days from now to come look at some of my vaults"Inquires Harry.

"Of course the porkey will be here soon and in two days from now at say noon you can come and I will book you all afternoon?"Nagnok asked.

"Noon would be great thank you." Harry say greatfully. Another Goblin walks in with a necklace and hands it to Nagnok and turnes and leaves again. Nagnok hands the necklace to Harry and explains how to use it as they walk back to the floo and Harry says goodbye and floos home to get his Aunt.

"Aunty are you ready to go?"Harry yells.

"Yes all you need to do is pack."replies Petunia

Harry runs upstairs ans magically packs his stuff and grabs Hedwig and brings it all to His Aunts room with all her stuff and tells her to grab her stuff in one hand with was only one suit case and touch the necklace and he Activates it.

"Gryffindor Manor"

TBC REVEIW


End file.
